Karaoke
by winchesterfan67
Summary: When Haley's father has a heart attack and she retreats into a shell, Dean comes up with a creative way to let her know he's there for her. R/R


A/N: So I'm back with another one shot about Dean & Haley. I really love this song and this story has been stuck in my head begging me to write it. So here it is. I hope it's not total crap. Reviews would be nice. Let me know if I should keep writing or just leave it as a one shot. I had a whole story that happened before this, but this one kinda took on a life of its own. Anyway, enjoy!

"Hales, please talk to me." Dean said, grabbing Haley's arm so she would face him.

"There's nothing to talk about Dean."

"I know how you feel about your dad. Trust me, you can't keep it all bottled up." Haley turned quickly so he wouldn't see the solitary tear that ran down her face.

"He's not dead. And I don't want to talk about it." She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away from him, shaking from the attempt to hold back her tears.

Dean stared at her retreating back, wishing she'd open up to him.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and sat on his sister-in-law's couch in her store. He shook his head at Brooke's questioning gaze.

"I wish she would talk to someone," Brooke said as she sat next to him. She didn't like Dean when she first met him, but after her and Sam had gotten married, he had opened up to her more and she had seen a side of him he didn't normally show. She smiled, thinking about Dean's overzealous attempts to get Haley to talk to him. That boy is head over heels for her, she thought, and now we just need to get him to admit.

Brooke had attempted, along with Sam, Peyton, Lucas and Karen, to get Haley to talk. Her dad had just suffered a massive heart attack and was in the hospital for a couple of weeks. It was touch and go for awhile and Haley had taken it hard. It was like she had retreated into a shell and wouldn't talk about it with anyone.

Dean sighed, leaned his arms on his knees and placed his face in his hands. He would do anything to see that beautiful smile on her face again.

Right then, an opportunity presented itself in the form of Peyton. She entered Clothes Over Bros looking glum.

"What's wrong, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, walking over to her.

"The singer I had set up to open tonight at Tric backed out and I have to find a replacement in 2 hours. I thought Haley might want to but…" she trailed off, waving her hands to make her point.

Brooke just nodded. Dean however sat up straight as an idea shot through his head.

"I'll do it." He said. Brooke and Peyton stared at him.

"Can you even sing?" Brooke asked with a derisive snort. Dean glared at her.

"I remember quite a few karaoke nights where you stated, fanatically I might add, that you cannot sing." Brooke continued, ignoring his glare.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I said I don't sing, not that I couldn't."

Peyton stared. "Can I trust you though? You're not gonna say you'll do it now, and then back out later, right?"

"No, I'll do it." Dean replied, nodding. With a quick nod and a "you're on at 7" Peyton left.

Dean looked back at Brooke, smiled and said "Gotta go." He headed toward the door.

"Dean," Brooke called out. He paused at the door and looked back at her. "What's going through that head of yours?"

With a smirk, he said "Well, the way I figure it, if I do something stupid and outrageous, I might get her attention long enough for her to see that I'm here for her, y'know?"

With a sad smile, Brooke watched as he left. She knew he was talking about Haley and, in his own way, admitted he was in love with her. She hoped he didn't screw it up. Everyone in Tree Hill knew they were made for each other.

Dean stood backstage of Tric, waiting for his cue to go. He still could not believe he had agreed to do this. He was gonna make a fool of himself in front of everyone he knew all for some girl. 'Well, yeah,' he thought, 'but she's not just _some_ girl. She's _Haley,_ that girl you realized long ago you didn't (or couldn't, he conceded) want to live without. She's the one you think about every morning when you wake up and the last thing you think about before you go to sleep.' It killed him to see her like this. She used to be fun, energetic, and so full of life. He was in love with her. 'Great, now you're starting to sound like a girl, Dean.'

He shook his head and headed out as he heard Peyton announce his name.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" he said. He glanced through the crowd, looking for the one person he could always find, even in a crowded room with his eyes closed. Striking chocolate brown eyes meet deep green and Dean threw her a smirk and a wink. In return, she rolled her eyes. He grinned wider. 'God, she's so beautiful,' he thought.

The beginning chords of the song began playing. "So, I, uh, agreed to do this for a friend. Here it is."

_We were drawn from the weeds  
We were brave like soldiers  
Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me  
Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

He never broke eye contact with her, silently telling her it was for her. Her eyes grew soft as she understood.

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same 

He couldn't stop smiling at her. And for the first time in awhile, she was smiling back. Not a forced smile, but a real one. She sat at a table with Lucas, Sam and Brooke. He glanced to her left, and grinned at Brooke, who gave him a wink.

We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun  
Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end

His nervousness from earlier completely gone, Dean sang the song with as much emotion as he could.

Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down  
Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same 

Hetook a chance and glanced at the rest of the crowd. At least he realized he wasn't a completely horrible singer, as they seemed to be enjoying themselves. But his eyes never stayed from hers for too long.

_You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love_

Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same

He finished the song to tumultuous applause and cheers. He felt elated but didn't care. At least not about their reaction. He quickly looked up at Haley. She was cheering as loud as the rest. He released his breath he was holding and grinned. He walked off the stage after a mock bow.

Peyton came up to him. "You did great, Dean." He was about to say thanks but his eyes caught Haley's. She was coming toward him. Peyton smiled, said "I'll leave you to it then."

Haley approached him. "Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey, yourself." Dean replied.

"So, you risked your reputation and, as Brooke would say committed social suicide." Dean looked a little nervous.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Haley cracked a smile, then.

"Why?"

Dean looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to let you know I was here. And you weren't talkin', so this was the only way." Haley put her hand on his chin and lifted it so he was looking in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said simply. Dean smiled and nodded.


End file.
